1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of coaxial cable connectors and more particularly to a contact connector assembly for use with coaxial cables having a center conductor.
2. State of the Art
Corrugated coaxial cables are electrical cables that are used as transmission lines for radio frequency signals. Coaxial cables are composed of an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible insulating layer, which in turn is surrounded by a corrugated outer conductor that acts as a conducting shield. An outer protective sheath or jacket surrounds the corrugated outer conductor.
A corrugated coaxial cable in an operational state typically has a connector affixed on either end of the cable. The quality of the electrical connection between the coaxial cable and the respective connectors is of utmost importance. Indeed, the quality of the electrical connection can either positively or negatively impact the resulting electric signal as well as the performance of the connector. One issue that negatively impacts the electric signal between the cable and the connector is the size of the connector in relation to the size of the cable. Currently, specifically-sized connectors must be chosen for each size of cable that they are to be connected to. Improperly-sized connectors, or even improperly-selected connectors for a certain-sized cable, will negatively impact the electric signal between the cable and the connector, resulting in extremely low performance. Moreover, even when the properly-sized connector is chosen for the designated cable, variations in the actual dimensions of the manufactured cable can lead to improper installation of the connector on the cable. Improper installation could lead to poor electrical and mechanical connection between the compression connector and the cable.
Thus, there is a need in the field of corrugated coaxial cables for a universal connector that addresses the aforementioned problems.